Habitacion 483
by dareattention
Summary: todas las esperanzas que tenia se habian esfumado, nunca saldria de esa habitacion donde me usaban para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, ser libre solo era un sueño lejano pero todo cambio cuando vi esos ojos grises...cuando vi a Draco Malfoy Oneshot


Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling lo que no conozcan salió de mi imginacion , espero que les guste es mi primera historia y me inspire en Draco Malfoy poniéndolo como un policía sexy haha

**Habitacion 483**

Hace apenas 15 minutos que el hombre que pago por una noche de sexo conmigo salió… si yo era una servidora sexual pero no por gusto mis padres me vendieron a unos extraños hombres cuando tenia apenas 15 años, la crisis en ese entonces devasto a mi familia dejándonos en la calle obligándolos a hacerlo pero que mas podía hacer desde el momento que mis padre firmaron ese contrato mi vida jamás seria igual…

Aquellos hombres que me arrebataron mi adolescencia, mi virginidad, mi dignidad y mi ropa comenzaron a tocarme me opuse desde un principio pero cada vez que lo hacia recibía un fuerte golpe en el estomago después de vario intentos me rendí sin poder hacer nada… me violaron después de eso me encerraron en la habitación 483 esa habitación donde no podía salir para nada con solo una cama y un pequeño baño, sola con las 4 paredes excepto por las veces que llegaban las personas a satisfacerse sexualmente solo utilizándome para su bienestar y que ganaba yo? Solo me hacia mas débil cada dia quería acabar con ese sufrimiento pero no lo conseguía todos los días era lo mismo, despertar desayunar una miseria, bañarme y prepararme para recibir a todos los bastardos que solo buscaban placer…

3 años de mi vida fue la misma pesadilla anhelaba el dia con poder salir a caminar con alguien que de verdad me amara sentir el sol en mis mejillas solo quería ser libre pero eran solo sueños ya que era imposible escapar de aquí, siempre me pregunte si los milagros existían y hoy era el dia que encontraría la respuesta….

El ultimo cliente del dia había terminado de saciar sus ansias de sexo dejándome en la ducha fría, desnuda y golpeada… varias veces me habían golpeado pero con el no resistí y empecé a llorar me sentía sucia, mis lagrimas se mesclaban con el agua que salía de la regadera no soportaba mas, escuche unos ruidos provenientes de afuera, gritos y balazos no les tome mucha importancia seguía tirada en la regadera de rodillas cuando un sonido mas fuerte se escucho en mi habitación la puerta fue golpeada pensé que seria otro cliente pero seguí sin moverme mirando al piso dejando que el agua callera, entro un hombre al cuarto de baño se acerco lentamente, yo alce la mirada mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos en ese momento todo cambio mi tristeza se esfumo instintivamente me cubrí lo poco que podía, el me extendió la mano y me dijo

–¿cual es tu nombre?- yo no le conteste solo me aleje un poco asustada, el sonrio dulcemente y me hizo sentir calida por dentro por primera vez en 3 años y volvió a hablar

-no seas tímida, no te are daño vengo a ayudarte cual es tu nombre?- lo volvi a mirar seguía con la mano extendida hacia mi la tome tímidamente abrí mi boca para hablar pero al intentarme para resbale golpeandome la rodilla solo me queje seguía llorando y el chico volvió a hablar

-cuidado, te encuentras bien?- lo dijo en tono preocupado y sentí seguridad algo que no había sentido asentí con la cabeza después trate de incorporarme de nuevo al estar segura de poder apoyarme bien me cubri de nuevo con las manos el no dejaba de mirarme y le dije

-me llamo Kia- no pude mantener mi voz firme ya que se quebró al decir mi nombre el me extendió de nuevo su mano.

- No te are daño acabare con tu sufrimiento- fue lo que dijo al verme retroceder un poco de el, cerro el grifo del agua para que no callera mas, trate de tomar su mano lentamente acerque la mia hacia el, afortunadamente tenia el cabello largo y alcanzaba a cubrir mis senos y con la otra mano cubria mi entrepierna cuando toque su mano sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y un calor extraño pero placentero, no era como el que sentida cada vez que tenia relaciones este fue diferente…

El cerro su mano con la mia, instintivamente me abrase de el soltando las lagrimas, me correspondió el abrazo acariciando mi cabeza empapada,

-ya tranquila todo pasara venimos a sacarlas de aquí- fue lo que dijo el chico alto de cabello platinado con unos intensos ojos grises con un brillo que jamás había notado en nadie.

Seguía abrazada de el con mi frente recargada en su pecho, no podía verlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento, me soltó un momento para quitarse la chaqueta que tenia y me ayudo a ponérmela, levante mi mirada para agradecerle y ver esos grandes y lindos ojos grises, me tomo de los hombros y nos dirigimos a la salida junto a las demás personas que hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta que estaban.

-¿Qui… quienes…. Son… ustedes?- tartamudee al notar su mirada fija en mi al salir de el cuarto que me había mantenido encerrada y sufriendo

-nosotros somos del servicio de seguridad, hemos venido a sacarlas a todas ustedes de este feo lugar y ayudarlas a restablecer una vida normal, yo soy el jefe de esta operación soy Draco…Draco Malfoy-al decir eso me dedico una gran sonrisa con sinceridad, no sabia como oh porque pero junto a el todos mis temores se fueron y me sentí protegida asentí sonriendo y segui caminando junto a el.

Cuando no aproximábamos a la salida del lugar un hombre me dio una bata mas larga para cubrirme bien, antes de dar el ultimo paso me detuve (seguía agarrada de Draco por la cintura) inconscientemente le apreté la cintura el me miro y me apretó mas a su cuerpo

-todo estará bien ahora eres libre, siempre te voy a proteger lo prometo- cuando dijo esto me solto dio un paso hacia la salida y se puso en frente de mi con su brazo estirado esperando a que la tomara para dar mi gran paso hacia mi libertad lo que siempre había soñado durante mi estancia en aquel lugar.

me asome sobre su hombro entrecerrando los ojos ya que no esta acostumbrada a la luz del sol y pude ver a algunas mujeres mas grandes que yo, llorando emocionadas por lo que acabada de sucederles, asi que con una mano tome la de draco y con mi otra mano libre apreté mi pecho, respire profundo y Sali...

Y draco mantuvo su promesa de siempre protegerme… pero ahora oficialmente frente al padre que estaba apunto de casarnos.

3 años después de haberme salvado de ese infierno, no solo me saco de aquel prostíbulo ilegal también me ayudo emocionalmente, recibí ayuda psicológica con los mejores terapeutas, me dio un hogar donde vivir, ropa, comida a cambio de que lo ayudara con las tareas del hogar asi paso un año hasta que empezamos a salir.

Draco me trato como nadie mas lo había hecho me dio todo, sobretodo amor y protección lo que siempre había faltado en mi vida antes de conocerlo…


End file.
